yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wib Wobs
are bouncy objects that are the main draw in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. All Wib Wobs represent the Yo-kai they resemble. Functions By linking Wib Wobs of the same Yo-kai species, the Wib Wobs fuse and become a Big Wib Wob, which then can be popped to inflict damage on the opponent. Occasionally, popping a Big Wib Wob of a big enough size will leave behind a Bonus Ball to increase the size of surrounding Wib Wobs by 1. Fusing Wib Wobs makes the Fever Gauge (once unlocked after defeating Stage 2: Dulluma) fill up. Like Yo-kai, Wib Wobs can either be fused with other Wib Wobs or infused with Items to create stronger Wib Wobs. When enemy Yo-kai are recruited, they take their Wib Wob's form. No more than one enemy can be recruited. When multiple Wib Wobs of the same type are recruited, it increases that Yo-kai's Soultimate Move Skill. Using a Soul Secret counts as one recruited Yo-kai. Wib Wobs ;Starter Pack Wib Wobs *Draggie *Lie-in *Tublappa *Walkappa *Gnomey ;Occasional Battle Addition Wib Wobs *Noko (Any stage) *K'mon-K'mon (Stage 11) *Whapir (Stages 23 & 33) *Agon (Stage 49) *Lava Lord (Stages 67 & 82) *Nul (Stages 96 & 109) *Tunatic (Stages 131 & 133) *Auntie Heart (Stage 157) *Statiking (Stage 179) ;Special Event Wib Wobs *Dracunyan (Complete certain Event Missions) (Only avaliable from April 13th to April 24th) Main Story ;Uptown Springdale Wib Wobs *Stage 1: Pandle *Stage 2: Dulluma *Stage 3: Dummkap & Wazzat *Stage 4: Jibanyan Yo-kai Wib Wob option in Menu *Stage 5: Buhu & Negatibuzz *Stage 6: Shmoopie [[Crank-a-kai] option in Menu] *Stage 7: Peckpocket x3 *Stage 8: Hungramps [[Items] option in Menu] *Stage 9: Noway x2 **Hidden Stage 1: Komasan & Komajiro Jibanyan in Stage 9 *Stage 10: Walkappa & Lie-in *Stage 11: Cadin *Stage 12: Spenp Shop option in Menu *Stage 13: Pallysol x2 *Stage 14: Wiglin & Steppa & Rhyth *Stage 15 Boss: Slimamander ;Sewer A Wib Wobs :Unlocked by beating Stage 15 within 250 sec. *Stage 1-1: Pallysol x2 & Dummkap *Stage 1-2: Fidgephant & Hungramps *Stage 1-3: Dimmy *Stage 1-4: Tattletell x2 & Walkappa *Stage 1-5: Heheheel *Stage 1-6: Gnomey & Pandle *Stage 1-7 Boss: Payn ;Mount Wildwood Wib Wobs *Stage 16: Sergeant Burly Mission option in Menu *Stage 17: Tongus x2 *Stage 18: Gnomey *Stage 19: Mirapo Map Warp option in Menu *Stage 20: Noway & Walkappa x2 *Stage 21: Heheheel *Stage 22: Hidabat x3 *Stage 23: Draggie *Stage 24: Wazzat & Peckpocket & Dummkap *Stage 25: Enerfly x2 *Stage 26: Tublappa x2 & Buhu *Stage 27: Lie-in & Minochi x2 *Stage 28: Dulluma x2 & Gnomey *Stage 29: Wotchagot x3 *Stage 30: Manjimutt Fusion option of in Menu *Stage 31: Baku *Stage 32: Skranny **Hidden Stage 2: Quaken a 3+ Combo in Stage 32 *Stage 33: Negatibuzz & Hungramps *Stage 34: Heheheel & Enerfly x2 *Stage 35 Boss: SV Snaggerjag ;Sewer B Wib Wobs Unlocked by beating Stage 35 within 260 sec. *Stage 2-1: Buhu x3 *Stage 2-2: Mochismo x2 *Stage 2-3: Tongus x2 & Baku *Stage 2-4: Tublappa x2 & Rockabelly *Stage 2-5: Skranny x2 *Stage 2-6: Croonger *Stage 2-7: Dismarelda x2 *Stage 2-8 Boss: Rageon ;Blossom Heights Wib Wobs *Stage 36: Rockabelly & Peckpocket x2 *Stage 37: Tattletell x2 *Stage 38: Happierre & Dismarelda *Stage 39: Roughraff x3 *Stage 40: Flushback Records option in Menu *Stage 41: Croonger x2 *Stage 42: Slicenrice x2 *Stage 43: Dismarelda & Dulluma *Stage 44: Nosirs *Stage 45: Cheeksqueek x2 *Stage 46: Cadin x3 *Stage 47: Touphant & Fidgephant *Stage 48: Tantroni *Stage 49: Boyclops x2 *Stage 50: Lie-in x3 *Stage 51: Walkappa & Tongus **Hidden Stage 3: Ray O'Light x3 100 Wib Wobs or less in Stage 51 *Stage 52: Croonger & Urnaconda & Heheheel *Stage 53: Happierre x2 *Stage 54: Lady Longnek & Rockabelly x2 *Stage 55: Mochismo & Negatibuzz x2 ** Hidden Stage 4: Grumples & Tattletell x2 Stage 55 3 times *Stage 56: Slicenrice and Lie-in *Stage 57: Wotchagot & Minochi x2 *Stage 58: Elloo *Stage 59: Fidgephant & Gnomey x2 *Stage 60 Boss: Sproink ;Sewer C Wib Wobs Unlocked by beating Stage 60 within 270 sec. *Stage 3-1: Boyclops & Lady Longnek *Stage 3-2: Tantroni *Stage 3-3: Minochi ×3 *Stage 3-4: Urnaconda *Stage 3-5: Elloo & Enerfly *Stage 3-6: Cynake *Stage 3-7: Spenp ×3 *Stage 3-8 Boss: Tanbo & Pandle ×2 ;Downtown Springdale *Stage 61: Rockabelly x3 *Stage 62: Urnaconda & Dulluma x2 **Hidden Stage 5: Cynake with a Soultimate Move in Stage 62 *Stage 63: Swelton *Stage 64: Flumpy & Buhu x2 *Stage 65: Illoo & Elloo *Stage 66: Minochi x2 & Mochismo *Stage 67: Shmoopie x3 *Stage 68: Enefly x2 & Enerfly *Stage 69: Boyclops x2 *Stage 70: Signibble & Gnomey x2 *Stage 71: Tengloom *Stage 72: Baku x3 *Stage 73: Fidgephant & Dimmy *Stage 74: Mad Mountain *Stage 75: Suspicioni *Stage 76: Touphant x2 & Cheeksqueek *Stage 77: Rhyth & Steppa & Wiglin *Stage 78: Babblong and Croonger x2 *Stage 79: Hungramps x2 & Gnomey *Stage 80: Elloo x2 *Stage 81: Slicenrice x2 & Flushback **Hidden Stage 6: Grainpa & Hungramps x2 a Wib Wob to Size 15+ in Stage 81 *Stage 82: Tantroni x2 *Stage 83: Mochismo & Pandle x2 *Stage 84: Chatalie x2 *Stage 85 Boss: Massiface ;Sewer D Wib Wobs Unlocked by beating Stage 85 within 280 sec. *Stage 4-1: Mirapo x2 *Stage 4-2: Flumpy & Heheheel & Croonger *Stage 4-3: Illoo x2 & Skranny *Stage 4-4: Walkappa & Fidgephant & Gnomey *Stage 4-5: Babblong & Tantroni *Stage 4-6: Cheeksqueek x2 *Stage 4-7: Tengloom & Elloo x2 *Stage 4-8: Cynake & Tublappa x2 *Stage 4-9 Boss: Infour ;Shopper's Row *Stage 86: Tublappa x2 & Babblong *Stage 87: Wotchagot x3 *Stage 88: Flushback & Walkappa x2 *Stage 89: Shmoopie & Tongus & Noway *Stage 90: Cheeksqueek & Illoo **Hidden Stage 7: Nird 6+ Bonus Balls in Stage 90 *Stage 91: Enefly x2 & Touphant *Stage 92: Tattletell x3 *Stage 93: Elloo x3 *Stage 94: Mad Mountain x2 *Stage 95: Urnaconda & Croonger *Stage 96: Skranny & Tattletell x2 *Stage 97: Suspicioni x2 & Tantroni *Stage 98: Happiere & Dismarelda & Negatibuzz *Stage 99: Chatalie & Boyclops *Stage 100: Papa Windbag **Hidden Stage 8: Bananose & Babblong x2 20+ Wib Wobs at once on Stage 100 *Stage 101: Spenp x3 *Stage 102: Flumpy & Lie-in x2 *Stage 103: Illoo x3 *Stage 104: Cheeksqueek & Flumpy *Stage 105: Tantroni & Touphant & Heheheel *Stage 106: Enerfly & Gnomey x2 *Stage 107: Fidgephant & Touphant *Stage 108: Goruma *Stage 109: Mirapo & Noway x2 *Stoge 110 Boss: Dr. Maddiman ;Sewer E Wib Wobs Unlocked by beating Stage 110 within 290 sec. *Stage 5-1: Skranny & Touphant *Stage 5-2: Happiere x2 & Slicenrice *Stage 5-3: Flumpy x2 & Illoo *Stage 5-4: Swelton & Cheeksqueek x2 *Stage 5-5: Nagatha & Croonger *Stage 5-6: Enefly & Shmoopie x2 *Stage 5-7: Suspicioni x3 *Stage 5-8: Goruma x2 *Stage 5-9 Boss Frostina ;Breezy Hills *Stage 111: Wazzat x2 & Walkappa ** Hidden Stage 9: Espy 120,000+ in Stage 111 * Stage 112: Spenp x3 * Stage 113: Dimmy & Rockabelly & Tattletell * Stage 114: Lady Longnek & Nagatha * Stage 115: Tengloom & Flumpy x2 * Stage 116: Shmoopie & Tattletell & Shmoopie * Stage 117: Dismarelda x3 * Stage 118: Illoo x3 ** Hidden Stage 10: Almi & Spenp x2 Fever Time 3+ times in Stage 118 * Stage 119: Rhinoggin * Stage 120: Mad Mountain x3 * Stage 121: Mochismo x2 & Minochi * Stage 122: Babblong & Urnaconda * Stage 123: Skranny & Pallysol & Chatalie ** Hidden Stage 11: Master Oden Stage 123 within 90 seconds * Stage 124: Roughraff & Negatibuzz & Rockabelly * Stage 125: Enefly and Happiere x2 * Stage 126: Nagatha & Gnomey x2 * Stage 127: Cheeksqueek & Tublappa & Slicenrice * Stage 128: Contrarioni * Stage 129: Flushback & Croonger & Heheheel * Stage 130: Happiere & Rockabelly ** Hidden Stage 12: Casanono a 15+ Combo on Stage 130 * Stage 131: Lady Longnek & Illoo * Stage 132: Tattletell x2 & Skranny * Stage 133: Boyclops x3 * Stage 134: Flumpy & Mad Mountain * Stage 135 Boss: Phantasmurai ;Sewer F Unlocked by beating Stage 135 within 300 sec. * Stage 6-1: Flushback * Stage 6-2: Tengloom * Stage 6-3: Boyclops * Stage 6-4: Illoo * Stage 6-5: Enefly * Stage 6-6: Lady Longnek * Stage 6-7: Urnaconda * Stage 6-8: Contrarioni & Trantroni * Stage 6-9: Rhinoggin x2 * Stage 6-10 Boss: Zerberker ;Excellent Tower * Stage 136: Happierre & Blazion * Stage 137: Illoo x2 & Nagatha * Stage 138: Copperled * Stage 139: Tengloom & Walkappa & Dimmy * Stage 140: Swelton & Suspicioni & Tantroni * Stage 141: Babblong & Touphant x2 * Stage 142: Signibble & Pandle x2 * Stage 143: Beetler & Mad Mountain * Stage 144: Mirapo x3 * Stage 145: Rhinoggin & Slicenrice * Stage 146: Nagatha & Chatalie x2 * Stage 147: Flumpy x3 * Stage 148: Croonger & Happierre * Stage 149: Fidgephant * Stage 150: Alloo * Stage 151: Goruma * Stage 152: Shmoopie * Stage 153: Copperled * Stage 154: Flushback * Stage 155: Steppa & Rhyth & Wiglin * Stage 156: Beetler * Stage 157: * Stage 158: ** Hidden Stage 12: Stage 158 with Paws of Fury * Stage 159: * Stage 160 Boss: Eyeclone ;Yo-kai World * Stage 161: Copperled x2 * Stage 162: Contrarioni & Tantroni & Suspicioni * Stage 163: Swelton x2 * Stage 164: Mirapo & Roughraff & Negatibuzz Event Wib Wobs Mystery Way Wib Wobs 1 *Event Stage 1: Roughraff & Negatibuzz & Noway *Event Stage 2: Cadin x2 *Event Stage 3: Lie-in & Pandle *Event Stage 4: Illoo *Event Stage 5: Peckpocket & Dulluma x2 *Event Stage 6: Fidgephant & Walkappa *Event Stage 7: Flumpy **Hidden Event Stage 1: Payn & Pandle & Slicenrice Event Stage 7 within 65 seconds *Event Stage 8: Signibble & Tantroni & Cadin *Event Stage 9: Babblong x2 *Event Stage 10 Boss: Goldy Bones Mystery Way Wib Wobs 2 * Event Stage 11: Slicenrice & Peckpocket & Noway * Event Stage 12: Tantroni & Dulluma * Event Stage 13: Tublappa & Fidgephant * Event Stage 14: Papa Windbag * Event Stage 15: Walkappa & Signibble x2 * Event Stage 16: Urnaconda & Mad Mountain * Event Stage 17: Rhinoggin & Cadin * Event Stage 18: Flumpy & Elloo x2 * Event Stage 19: Happierre & Illoo ** Hidden Event Stage 2: Master Oden & Signibble x2 150,000+ in Event Stage 19 * Event Stage 20: Alloo * Event Stage 21: Nagatha & Mad Mountain x2 * Event Stage 22: Cheeksqueek & Signibble * Event Stage 23 Boss: Goldy Bones Mystery Way Wib Wobs 3 * Event Stage 24: Croonger & Urnaconda x2 * Event Stage 25: Elloo & Tattletell * Event Stage 26: Lady Longnek & Croonger3 * Event Stage 27: Beetler & Pandle x2 * Event Stage 28: Tengloom & Suspicioni x2 * Event Stage 29: Skranny & Signibble x2 * Event Stage 30: Touphant & Fidgephant * Event Stage 31: Rhinoggin & Flumpy & Lie-in ** Hidden Event Stage 3: Zerberker & Suspicioni & Tantroni Event Stage 31 With Zerberker * Event Stage 32: Blazion & Mad Mountain x2 * Event Stage 33: Swelton & Boyclops x2 * Event Stage 34: Copperled & Illoo * Event Stage 35: Beetler & Rhinoggin * Event Stage 36: Goruma & Mad Mountain x2 * Event Stage 37: Contrarioni x2 * Event Stage 38 Boss: Goldy Bones Trivia *During Whisper's introduction of what a Wib Wob is, he references Doctor Who, specifically the 10th Doctor, who is noted to making the phrase "timey wimey". Category:Terminology